


The Once and Future Puppies

by softie_emrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Original Character(s), merlin and arthur has a son, merthur taking care of puppies, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_emrys/pseuds/softie_emrys
Summary: Merlin finds a box of puppies and Arthur is a bit new to them.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	The Once and Future Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first fic ive ever posted anywhere so yes. I hope y'all can give criticisms. credits to @/haleymk_ on twitter for the title uwo.

Merlin and Arthur decided on a date in the park. The two were exhausted from all the work the past week. For Arthur, being a CEO is extremely hard, especially with all the standards Uther set in his son’s mind. Merlin, being Arthur’s assistant, was practically the only keeping Arthur from losing every single document they come across. It was a crystalline winter day, the snow started to fall a few days back and the sun shone in all its glory. The two were snug as ever could be. On their way home, Arthur walked along side the brunet until he noticed Merlin had stopped a few steps back.

“Is there something wrong, Merlin?” He said, looking at his lover who just stood still, facing a dying bush.

“Puppies,” Merlin said, still standing still.

“What?” Arthur moved closer and saw a small box, with ‘FREE PUPPIES’ on it in a seemingly messy handwriting. It looks like it’s recently been placed. Three puppies were inside the cardboard box. A yellow one, a black one and a mix of the two. Arthur looked at Merlin who still hasn’t looked away. That’s when it hit him.

“Merlin, I know what you’re thinking,” he said raising his hand, “We won’t keep them,”

“But Arthur,” he said to the blond, visibly disappointed, “They’ll die out here on their own,” Merlin frowned.

“No, Merlin. We won’t—“ Arthur was cut by Merlin picking up one of the puppies and putting it up his lover’s face. The little dog was shivering and crying. The blond let out a defeated sigh.

“Oh, fine,” he gave in, “But you have to make sure to take care of them,” Arthur said like a mother would. Merlin handed the pup to him.

“Put him in your jacket so he’ll stay warm,” Merlin picked up the other two and headed to the nearest store to buy some supplies for their oh-so-important-mission.

“Just pick the nearest one,” Merlin nodded, pup in hand. Arthur grabbed a sack of dog food with his dog-less one. The couple bought extra stuff and headed straight to their house. 

Merlin lifted the yellow and the mixed pup into a small basket beside the fire. Arthur observed, unsure what to do next. 

“Like this, Arthur,” he grabbed the black one and put him with the others. He stood up and poured the warm milk in a food bowl for the pups. Arthur just stood there, watching. 

“My mother and I used to take care of the puppies that were in the streets back then,” Merlin looked at him

“Well, go and make yourself useful and put the puppies on your lap,” Merlin pushed the couch closer to the fire, “It’ll be warmer,” he signalled Arthur to cuddle.  
The man scoffed, all three of the puppies in his broad arms. He huddled next to Merlin while keeping the puppies protected. The fire blazed away as they felt sleep cradle them

“What’re we gonna call them?” Arthur nuzzles the words into Merlin’s soft hair.

“I was thinking of Archie for the yellow one, what do you think?”

“I like it,” he whispers, “Melinor for the black one,”

Merlin chuckled in approval. They knew exactly who they named the pups after.

“Camilla,” Arthur smiled. “For the other dog,”

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you had been thinking of names,” the brunet retorted. 

Merlin held his lover by the waist and basked in the warmth of the fire and the silence. They soon had to wake and feed the puppies but maybe a few minutes of sleep would do well.

~

“Cami, roll over!” A fit of laughter erupted from a small child as the dog did as he said.

“Good girl!” He pet the dog who was as big as he is. Cami wagged her stubby tail, licking the child’s face. 

“Thomas, It’s time to eat dinner!” Arthur called from the inside.

“Yes, dad!” Thomas ran up to the backdoor with Cami following. Arthur ruffled the boy’s hair and lifted him to the dining room.

“Your father cooked steak for us today,” he put Thomas on the chair.

“Yay!” The boy raised up his hands, “I don’t like it when you cook, yuck!” 

Arthur chuckled as he pretended to be offended, “Oh, I’ll cook you instead!” He tickled little Thomas who was getting even more frisky by the second. 

“Hey, no bantering in the table before we eat,” Merlin grinned at his boys. He set down the food and plates.  
“Papa, did you know that I taught Cami how to roll over!” He said picking up the spoon and for.

“Did you? I’m so proud of my son,” Merlin said, putting his hand to his chest. The boy nodded while smiling ear to ear. 

“He got that from me,” Arthur teased, pride written all over. Merlin snickered, “Let’s eat before the food gets cold,”

~~~~


End file.
